Best Frans
by SelestAngeliska
Summary: Frisk has lived with Toriel for 10 years. Now she is going to head into the ruins. What awaits her there? Will Sans be able to help as Toriel asked him to even with his memories of past time lines? Told in Frisk, Sans, And Chara's POV. Frisk X Sans and Chara X Asriel
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

(Frisk pov)

I could hear mom from the top of the stairs. She was talking through the door again. I was used to this. I had learned a few years ago she did this. The voice from the other side was harder to hear but sounded male. I used to joke to myself it was mom's boyfriend but all they ever did was tell dumb pun jokes back and forth. Tonight that wasn't the case. The male voice had tried to make a few jokes but mom didnt laugh o make jokes bak as she usually did. Then I heard her speak. Her tone serious.

"I'm sorry friend. I cannot joke tonight. I... have something to ask of you though. Please... make me a promise. Promise me that should a human ever come through this door you will protect them. Please..." I could hear the tears in her voice. I was upset knowing she was speaking of me. I had lived with Toriel for 10 years now. I was told by her that it was dangerous to leave the ruins but she could teach me and so I stayed. I did not have much in the human world after all so I had no desire to go back. I soon took to calling her mom and learned magic. Then a few days ago she said I could leave the ruins and meet others who could teach me more. I was excited and knew I could always come back to her but... did she trust me so little as to ask this person she had never met to look after me?

"Uh... sorry lady. I like your jokes and all but I don't really care to make promises. Then again I don't usually talk to locked doors either... Okay, I promise," the male voice told her. It was strange though. The voice always had sounded so jolly and full of life but when he spoke those words he sounded cold. I felt myself shiver. Somewhere in the back of my mind I felt I had heard that voice before but could not remember where.

"Thank you..." my mom told him the sound of tears still there but now with a smile. I sighed and went back to my room.

My room was nothing special. It had pictured me and mom had made along with a few awards mom had gven me over the years. I felt the tears in my eyes but quickly wiped them away. I had wanted to see the other side of the door and meet other monsters. I had hoped to do so with mom but after a few years I knew that would not happen either. I was my own person now and ould have to fend for myself. All the thoughts of what the world beyond the ruins door and other monsters and their magic flooded my mind as I layed down. The last thing I thought of was who this guy would be that mom had asked to protect me.

The next day I entered the puzzle code to open the door. Mom watched was I walked through. I didnt look back at her though. I couldn't without starting to cry again. She had held me yesterday and baked me a butterscotch cinnamon pie ask a gift. Today though was a new beginning. I stepped through the doorway and into a snow cover forest. It was dark and hardly any sounds could be heard. I heard the door close behind me and closed my eyes tight to not cry as I ran forward. It hurt too much to just walk but suddenly I was stopped. I feel having hit a rather solid object.

"Well that isn't how people usually greet new friends but maybe we just do things different here," I heard the voice that had come through the door chuckle. I looked up to see a skeleton in a blue jacket and white shirt with black shorts and house slippers. He had a wide grin on his face. I blushed and looked away before getting up. He was only slightly taller than me and I was short. I knew mom was about normal height for monsters so this guy was rather short too though with monsters you could never tell an age so who knew if he was still a kid.

'No, kids wear stripes. That is why everything you had till you were 18 had stripes... so he must be grown.' I told myself.

"Can't talk either? No wonder she came to make jokes with me all the time." The skeleton continued. I glared at him.

"I can too talk I just want a decent conversation if I do. Not dumb jokes like you and mom tell!" I was not sure why he made me so angry but my head started hurting and my vision went red for a second. In the second after I thought I saw one of the lights that seemed to be his eyes turn a vibrant blue. When I linked it was gone however. He just grinned at me. It seemed like all he could do was grin though.

"Good to know. I thought this was going to be a bonely conversation," He looked at me as he said this and I could hide my smile. Mom had used that type of joke before as well. He couldn't be so bad. I hold out my hand to him.

"Well bonely guy my name is Frisk Dreemurr. Nice to finally meet the voice behind the door. Hope I didn't ruin your day." I make a joke back. I wasn't very good at them. He smiled bigger and took my hand and suddenly there was a loud fart sond. my eyes widened as I looked at his hand that had a miniature whoopee cushion. I busted out laughing. For a second he looked surprised at this but then just smiled back.

"Nice to meet you Frisk. I'm Sans. Sans Skeleton. Yea I suppose I talked to your mom a lot through that door. Didn't know she had a kid really. Didn't know you would

be so..." He seemed to stop himself as if thinking of how he wanted to word his sentence. 'Maybe there is more to him than those dumb jokes after all.' I think to myself as the lights in his eyes seem to vanish as though he closed his eyes in though.

"I'm not a kid. I just turned 20 in fact," I told him defiantly. He just grinned more and I sighed. Monsters stopped counting years after a time since they had very long lives. I still couldn't tell how old he was from talking to him. He acted so childish but at the same time he was obviously hiding something.

Not knowing what to say we walked on in silence. From time to time I would see a sign pointing the way to Snowdin. I assumed that is where we were headed until Sans suddenly made a turn to an unmarked path. I followed still now sure what to do on my own in this new opened land. We walked past openings in the wall showing glowing eyes peering down at us. Soon we entered a cavern filled with small glowing lights. It was dark and hard for me to see. Sans had his back to me.

"Um... where are we? It is kind of hard to see here," I chuckled feeling nervous. When I was younger and just started living with mom I had memories of a place like this. It was a dark place but I was sure the dream had been a dark hallway. I remember a figure of some kind at the end of the hallway They had a glowing blue eye.

That blue eye like I though Sans had earlier. With that thought I felt my head start to throb and I winced.

Sans turned to me at the sound looking happy at my pain for a moment before I saw the lights in his eye sockets vanish again and he shook his head and came over to me.

"What's wrong kiddo?' He asked softly. He put his hand on my back and the feel brought back more memories. Sitting in a warm house with him and another skeleton I didn't recognize. There was a huge plate of spaghetti sitting at the table. For some reason I felt numb though. I was not sure why. I should have been happy. The two skeletons had large grins but I couldn't return the smile.

As the images raced through my mind I screamed and fell to my knees before the world went dark around me. The last image I saw was Sans reaching out to catch me. 


	2. Chapter 2

(Sans perspective)

I caught the human before they fell to the ground. My magic wasn't responding to them this time. Every other time they had come from the ruins they had been young and covered in dust. My blue magic sang for me to judge them yet I waited. I watched everyone die. Turned to dust. Even Paps.

I looked the human over noting their breathing being slightly irregular. Not having dealt with them before except for judgement I was unsure what to do for them. 'Just eliminate them now. Keep them from hurting them again.' I shook my head again. No, they hadn't hurt anyone. They were pure... for now.

I picked them up and looked round before teleporting to my room. I lay them down on the bed efore going to the bathroom and getting a washrag. I wet it in the sink before going back to the room. I lay the rag on the human's head. They seemed to calm some. It relaxed me as well though I couldn't tell why. I also wasn't sure why I brought them here. This was a safe zone to me. I had only once allowed Paps to bring that ting here and after that made sure he knew better. I had to protect him.

I sighed sitting on the bed next to the human. They reminded me of a previous time line. I couldn't remember what one. They had all started to blur together. It always ended up with the human dead by my hand. I could still see them when I closed my eyes. Laying there with blood pooling around them. I felt myself time I was thinking of however was the only time the thing had spoken before. Usually it just walked around silently and killed any that so much as looked at it. That time though it had looked up at me crying. The normally red eyes were now a light brown and filled with tears. They looked so small and he hated himself for what he had done.

'I'm sorry' they had whispered in a small hopeless voice. I had felt my heart sink. I had killed this kid over and over already but for some reason that time felt different. I had gone over to them and sat next to them. They winced away with the little energy they had left in their dying body.

'If you're sorry kid, like truly sorry, don't come back...' even as I had said it though I lifted their small frame and held them. It broke my soul to see a kid hurt. We monsters didn't have kids too often so I hated having to torment them each reset but I also couldn't allow them to keep hurting people. As the memory faded i stroked back the human's hair in the present time line.

"Kid what is different with you this time? Why did you stay in the ruins? Why do you remind me of that frail kid I held as their life slipped away..." I questioned knowing I wouldn't get an answer. I stood and paced as I waited for them to wake up and maybe then I would get the answers I needed.

(Frisk prespective)

I woke up a cold sensation on my forehead. I reached up to take whatever it was off and grabbed the rag. I then looked around to see where I was. It looked like a room except for the tornado of trash. I tried sitting up but felt myself get dizzy.

"Stay still kiddo. You had a bit of a fall there," I heard Sans say from next to me. I looked over to see him sitting next to me on the bed reading. He had taken his jacket off showing he only wore a tank top. He still wore his grin. I felt as though he had been watching me. It somehow made me feel safe. 'Why? You don't know him.' I told myself but still felt my eyes close and my body relax.

I could tell he stood up and heard him sit down the book. He turned back to me looking serious once again. I shivered a little. I could tell he had strong magic. I couldn't tell what color ot was though.

Mother had taught me the colors of magic a little and how to tell. She specialized in white magic. It was like fire for monsters. Green was my best magic. I could heal most wounds with it. Dark green made shields. Yellow made you change forms. purple made it so you could not freely move. That was all I knew of though. This magic felt different. It felt old and raw.

"We need to talk kiddo. What are you here for? Like for real." I looked at him confused. I didn't understand but I could still feel that magic. It was as though he was directing it all at me. I shivered and felt fear crawl over me. The tears started before I could even try and answer. He turned glaring at me but the glare quickly vanished as he saw my face.

"Hey now... Don't cry. What... What Sans does it make to cry over something I said? Don't let me get under your skin. Nothing gets under mine." He smiled nervously. I blinked the tears away realizing he was trying to use the jokes to calm me down. I gave a small smile and slowly sat up. He came back over to me and stood so we were face to face.

"I sense your magic. It scared me. I am not sure what you meant by what I want to do here. I really just wanted to meet new people. I don't mean to be a bother. I can leave if you want," I tried to sound strong but I was nervous. I didn't know anything about the underground outside of the ruins. I didn't know anyone else here. He was the only person I could even come close to calling a friend. I watched his face waiting for a sign. His eyes closed and he turned away from me again.

"Okay. I will believe that. Sorry to scare ya kid. We just don't get many humans around here and I wasn't expecting one to pop out of the old ruins." He explained. His tone was far warmer than moments ago. I felt relaxed again. He wasn't a bad person. I could tell that much. He was strong though. I could tell he was almost a pure magic being. Without thinking about it I reached out for him. For some reason I felt he would be warm. All that magic. Maybe it was the cold from being in the snow earlier that made me do it. I touched the back of his shirt and he flinched away for a second before calming down. He was warm. I smiled closing my eyes. So warm.

"You okay kid?" He asked sounding worried as he moved back next to me. That was a good question. I wanted to just suddenly hold onto him and fall asleep. In fact I felt my eyes closing as the world became dark. I remembered him calling me. 'Kid, kid, kid' his voice kept calling but the last sound was his voice crying out my name. 


	3. Chapter 3

~Hi guys! :D Realized haven't really addressed anything since I started uploading this. So This is a little project I started for fun. I have the first few chapters but may slow down a bit since I am working on another story that will be uploaded soon as well. This chapter is going to have the equivalent of sex for monsters in it and that along with Sans' dirty dirty mouth is why I decided to rate this T. No actual sex in this story though thus why I am not rating it M. If this bothers anyone just message me and I can always change it. Also feel free to just message me with any suggestions or request. Thanks for reading. Here is Chapter 3.~

(Sans Perspective)

"Frisk!" I called out catching the human again. She was burning up now. I kicked myself for not realizing sooner that they wouldn't have been used to the cold. I wrapped them in a blanket and went downstairs to the kitchen. Unfortunately Papyrus happened to walk in right as I was putting ice in a bowl to add water to. I turned not sure what to tell him. I couldn't let Undyne or Asgore find out about the human. I needed to find out what was going on first.

"Hey Paps. You are home early," I tried to act normal. Unfortunately it didn't work. I could tell that Paps know something was up. He strode over to me.

"You weren't at your post! That is normal but you are also at home! What are you doing!?" He scolded me. Most people I think assumed I was the younger one from the way Paps always acted. I just walked off getting water for the bowl and a rag. "Sans are you listening to me!?"

"Yea, just follow me. I can't explain it and no freaking out." I knew this was a bad idea but the human would have to stay with us until I got answers. Then we would do whatever had to be done. Papyrus followed me into my room. He looked a little shocked. I couldn't blame him. I usually kept my door locked and no one came in. In return I never went into his room though he didn't mind if I did enter with permission.

I could hear his breath catch the second he saw them. He ran over and looked from them to me.

"Sans, you brought a human here? But you know what would happen... you want this to be a secret don't you? Sans we can't keep this from Undyne. She will find out one way or another and then what?"

"No skin off my back," I joked. I had to calm him down. He didn't need to wake them. I was still too on edge when they were awake to deal with them and Paps.

"Sans!" He yelled exasperated. I winced as the human stirred but didn't wake. I held a finger to my teeth to remind him to be quiet. He sighed and shook his head. "Let me handle the healing. I can use green magic and..." I cut him off with a look. He sighed more exasperated and left the room. Green magic. The one I was the leat attuned to. I could do it but it would be difficult. I placed the cold rag on their head. Their skin was so soft. They felt a lot like a doll. A small silken doll.

I Shook my head feeling myself blush a bit. I really hadn't been close to enough people since the resets started. I took a deep breath and started thinking of the best times I had ever had. Of Paps learning to talk. Of us cooking together. Of parties at Grillby's. Of her smiling at me...

I pulled away at that last though and slid down to the floor. Need to get out and talk to people more. That was all. That and I was losing my mind from all the resets and having to kill that kid. The kid that wasn't a kid now. Wasn't acting the same. Wasn't that kid... I held my head not sure what to do. After a moment I looked at them. They looked calm and no longer in pain. The flush of their face finally gone. At least that was done. Now to deal with Paps

I walked down and stood looking at my brother. He was sitting on the sofa worried. I couldn't blame him. It was the first time I had not told him what was going on instantly. I walked over leaning over the sofa's arm thinking. I kept my smile on though. I needed to keep hi calm. Keep him from asking too much.

"Paps we need to keep them here. We need to keep them safe. I can't really explain but I made a promise to someone so please." I didn't understand it but I felt my voice fall. Was I worried he wouldn't listen. Was I worried he would get them killed? Wasn't that the end goal?

"I trust you brother. I will keep quiet. You just have to promise me something too. Promise to stay safe. You worried me a lot those few years ago. I don't want to see you like that." I smiled at him and hugged him. I wouldn't let that thing hurt him. Not ever again. never... again. I felt the world start to spin. I fell closing my eyes. Paps tried to come to me but I held up my hand. I moved to the sofa laying down.

"I just used green magic. It took more out of me than I care to admit," I told him. Last time I had tried it I was out for weeks. This time seemed to go better. I didn't want to think why it had worked. The image of that smile. The softness of their skin. Her skin. I groaned shaking my head. What the hell was wrong with me? 'Besides everything?' I heard the voice in my head remind me.

When I opened my eyes Paps was cooking. I smiled and pulled a blanket from under the cushions. A short nap wouldn't hurt. I yawned getting comfortable and letting the darkness take over.

(Frisk pov)

I woke again feeling much better. I knew right away I owed Sans a thanks. I opened my eyes at the sound of the door opening. Another skeleton had entered the room. He wore a red cape. He was much taller. He was looking at me suspiciously. I pulled away a little.

"No! Do not worry human! I brought you some spaghetti!" He strode over now with a smile. He handed me a late of something resembling spaghetti. I took it anyways and looked at him with a smile.

"Thank you very much. It looks... um... neat" I tried to complement him as I take a bite. It wasn't good but it wasn't bad. I kept eating.

"I'm Papyrus. I'm Sans' younger brother. I need you to listen well to me human. My brother is lazy and never really gets anything done... However he is a good be nice to him." I looked at him and giggled. I gave him a small nod.

"I would never be mean to Sans. He has been nothing but kind to me. Mr Papyrus... I'm sorry if I am a problem. I just wanted to make more friends and see more of the world than the ruins." He looked at him a little shocked before rushing over and holding me. I smiled and hugged him back.

"Little human, you aren't a problem. We will protect you. I promise and The Great Papyrus does not break a promise!" He declared as the door opened again. I once more felt that raw magic. Papyrus obviously did as well quickly turning. Sans stood in the door. His left eye glowing a vibrant blue.

"Sans! Please stop. Calm down!" I cried out. I wasn't sure why. I wasn't even sure why he was angry. I felt my heart flutter. Felt that dark voice in my head. 'Kill him. Kill them both while they are so trusting.' I shook my head and closed my eyes. I heard the padding of Sans' slippers as he suddenly embraced me. I leaned into his warmth and the voice retreated. His magic really was pure. He soon let me go backing away again.

I opened my eyes looking at him a little sad to lose the warmth. Papyrus looked nervous his gaze going from his brother to me and back. Sans motioned Papyrus to leave. His brother nodded leaving. Sans pulled his jacket from the floor and put it on my shoulders laughing a bit.

"That thing is huge on you. So kid... I'm sorry. I'm messed up. It is hard to talk about and I can't talk about it right now. Just put up with this old ple of bones for now okay?" He sounded sad. He smiled even through it. I felt my heart hurt a little for him. I leaned over and held him. He tensed for a second and his face turned a light blue. Was he blushing? I smiled. It was cute.

"Sans, thanks for healing me. You used green magic right? I can tell it isn't much of your element. Seems like Papyrus may be more suited for it," he tensed again. Why was it bothering him? What happened? I ignored it and just rested next to him. He would tell me if he wanted. I could wait. For now I would put my trust in my friend.

(Sans pov)

I let them lay on me. Let her. She was soft and what was wrong with me? My body felt tight. My soul was burning making my magic unstable. I took deep breaths but it wasn't stopping. I looked at her and stroked her hair. She didn't seem to mind. I moved my hand to her cheek. She was kind of attractive... for a human. NO! What was I thinking? I really needed to get out more. I needed something besides this suddenly happening.

I lay back figuring they would move but instead they lay their head on my chest. Just above where my soul sat. They smiled. I felt my face flush. Make this stop. I pulled out my pack of cigarettes. I lit it up with some fire magic inhaling deeply. I needed to become numb. I had to before i tried something I would regret. 'You already killed her before? How would this be worse?' She would be alive to remember it and giver her more reason to hate me. For me to hate myself again.

I got pulled out of my thoughts when I heard her cough. I blinked and quickly put the cigarette out.

"Sorry sweety," That made them give me a strange look. I couldn't blame them. I was feeling that I needed her to try and stay away from me. 'But you couldn't even let your own brother touch her without freaking out.' The voices reminded me. What the fucking hell was wrong with me? They were still watching me questioningly. I couldn't answer them. It was too much of a pain to try and feel anything. It was too much of a question for myself.

"Sans you are strange. Don't worry. If you call me something strange or say something mean or strange I won't ask. If you want to tell me I know you will. Because we are friends," My soul sparked again at her words and my body burned more. She was not that thing that attacked everyone. I didn't know why they changed though. 'Maybe her body could tell you. Maybe you could settle some answers and settle your bones.' I winced at the thought. I needed help but fat chance of that anytime soon. I sighed and sat up again.

Frisk sat up with me. I moved away but she grabbed my arm. No, I had to distance her from me for now. She wouldn't understand though. I doubt she could. She was innocent. She didn't know the darkness of the world yet. How could I explain this?

"Kiddo I need you to keep away from me. Not like away away. I am going to protect you but I... you shouldn't trust me. I can't explain it. I really can't..." She shook her head. She scooted closer to me and leaned her head on me again. My soul flared up more. I closed my eyes losing myself in it. Fuck it felt nice though. Would it feel nicer if she touched my soul? Would it feel nice for her if I touched her soul. What would she say if I asked.

"Okay since you aren't listening to mewant to see a trick?" She looked at me curiously. She looked cute there. Looking up at me in my jacket. She gave me a nod. I sighed and puled my soul out. It flared up as a vivid blue. She looked at it with wide eyes. I should stop her. She didn't know what it would mean. What I was doing. "You can touch it if you want. Just e gentle..."

'You are so fucked up.' The voice in my head laughed. I knew that. I didn't tell her more. I just let her reach up and stroke the magic of my soul. I let out a soft sigh. It felt so nice. She looked nervous. I smiled at her knowing I probably looked high.

"It is fine. It doesn't hurt. I'm just going to rest my bones a bit," I layed back as the heart floated over my chest. She stroked it a few more times. I let a moan escape. I hadn't ment to. She looked at me suddenly. Her face was a bright red. Damn she looked cute now. I couldn't focus. My soul was still sparking. It wanted more. I wanted more. I should have stopped her. I should have just walked out. I didn't. Instead I pulled her closer.

"Sorry sweet, I couldn't help it. Please, just don't stop yet." She blushed more obviously feeling that she should stop. Or that is what I thought she should do. My mind was clouded. She reached out again and cupped my soul in her hands. I smiled. It felt nice. not like stroking but it felt warm. I closed my eyes for only a second to enjoy the feeling before opening them to see her lean down and kissed the little blue flame. I had to focus to keep from shaking. It felt amazing but I knew then if I didn't stop this I would regret it and she would hate me. 'Why do you care?' That nagging voice asked. I wasn't even sure but I focused and the soul disappeared. i felt it in my chest again.

Frisk looked at me worried. She had a look f a kid who wasn't sure if they had done something bad. I mentally kicked myself and held her to me. She relaxed. I stroked her hair lost in though. My mind still in jumbles from the kiss. I needed to distance myself from this kid. I needed to keep her safe. Safe from me.

"Frisk I'm not mad. It felt amazing but... gods I shouldn't have let you do that. I am probably the worst person for you to be around right now. Do you understand what a soul is?" I decided to teach her. Protect her from this happening again.

"It is your being right? Like all your magic and life?" So she understood that. "I... um... almost had sex with you didn't i?" Now this was interesting. She was blushing and looking away. She knew what she was doing. 'You don't give her enough credit.' The voice in my head sounded smug. I just gave her a nod. She looked at the floor. Did she hate me? Would she ever forgive me for asking her to do this? "I... It didn't feel bad. I feel like I'm close to you Sans. I feel like I have known you for a longtime. I listened to you talk to mom through the door and, well, I feel like maybe we have met somewhere before. Listen this may sound crazy but I get flashes of what appear to be other worlds. I see things. I have seen you and Papyrus. It is always fuzzy though. Almost like I'm looking through a fog. Sorry I probably sound crazy now."

She remembered the resets. She wasn't the one killing people. I could tell that but she had memories. She was like me. Well, not exactly like me but this changed things. I may be able to talk to her. To explain why I was like this now. I felt my soul flare with a spark of hope. That and maybe still wanting her to touch it again. Just because I could explain the past didn't mean I wasn't still a fucking mess.

"Before you ask me to recall them it is a bad idea. If I try too hard I just end up passing out. Like it is too much for me. I'm so sorry Sans. I..." She broke down and started crying. I panicked for a second. She was saying sorry to me? After I just had her do something without explaining the implications? Without letting her know why I sometimes got angry around her for no reason? Without her knowing anything?

"No, no shh. It's okay Frisky," I tried to calm her. I held her but she kept crying. I wasn't sure what to do. Damn this kid was bad for my mind. Yet, I wanted to keep her here. What the hell was that about? I barely knew this kid. She wasn't the one I had killed over and over. She was a completely different soul. She was kind, and legitimately seemed to want me to be happy. Why did I seem to keep hurting her too? I actually wasn't trying to this time. Why the hell was life so hard?

She slowly calmed down. She looked worn out. I couldn't blame her. I was too. 'You need to rest. You used too much magic today and you know it.' Yea I did and that was the reason I had to sleep as often as I did. I lay down again but didn't close my eyes. I kept my eyes open. She gt up and smiled taking my jacket off and trying to hand it to me. I shook my head.

"Keep it Frisky. You need it more than me for now. Go see if Paps will take you clothes shopping. In fact here," I made a small coin purse appear in the pocket of my jacket. She took it out and gasped. It was a lot. It was the least I could do today.

She ran and hugged me and kissed my teeth. I blushed looking away but felt my soul flutter. This kid really was something. I watched her walk out and let myself fall asleep knowing I would have some strange dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

~Hi again everyone! I'm super happy to keep seeing people have been reading this. To be honest I am not very confident in my writing and it makes me feel really good to know someone likes it. If even one person likes it that will fill me with determination. I have been working on my Underfell fic that is not up. I hope some of you may also read that once it is and this will not be updated quite as much since I am a little stuck honestly. I will update eventually though so don't give up hope. Thanks!~

(Frisk pov)

I went downstairs draped in Sans' coat. It was warm and smelled like him. The thought made me blush. I was growing way too attacked to him after only a day. I walked around until i saw Papyrus. He was washing the dishes in the too tall sink. He turned having seen me.

"Ah Brother I-" He looked at me confused for a moment. He then walked over and touched the jacket. With a sigh he smiled again, "Little human I'm sorry I saw the jacket from the corner of my eyes. How can I help you?" He was so nice. i felt like no matter what I did he would always forgive me. I doubted Sans was so forgiving but I was still drawn to the shorter skeleton.

"Sans mentioned I need to get some clothes if I am going to be staying here I need warmer clothes. I don't want to have to barrow this jacket forever... maybe." I blushed having said it out loud. Paps just grinned and took my hand leading me outside and down the street to the small store in town. I pulled the hood up on the jacket to hide my face.

"Hello Shop keeper! I The Great Papyrus am looking for clothes for a short female! May you be of help?" The rabbit lady looked over at me then Papyrus and went to the back. She threw a hand full of clothes down. There were tongs of colors and most looked warm.

"The dresses have some warming magic made into them. So it should work. Come here darling so you can take hat smelly jacket off," The store keeper urged me. I backed away. No way was I taking this off. It was warm and smelled like him. If I could keep it on forever I would. The lady gave me a strange look but smiled, "Fine fine. I wont make you. Just be careful. You don't have fur like most of us here. Need to stay warm out there."

I nodded smiling at her as I helped Papyrus pick up the clothes and walked back to the house. He was strangely quiet. I wondered why as I sat the clothes down on the sofa. He sat down and patted the seat next to him.

"Let's talk small human. I need to speak on what is happening here and how to proceed. You see I can tell you seem to like my brother. Not as a friend but as in like like them. Am I right?" I nodded and sat down blushing. I wasn't ever good at hiding my emotions. I didn't see a reason to hide my emotions either. Papyrus did not seem mad. He seemed concerned. "Well then it is wonderful you have someone to feel like that about! He is a cool guy after all. Second only to me of course. I do not like to say he has never acted in such a manner before to someone though. I am not sure my brother will like like you in return. Do you understand small human?"

"Frisk. My name... I'm sorry. Yes I do understand. In fact I doubt he will like me the way I like him. I feel like I remember him from a long time ago. It may sound crazy but it is just how I feel. Being near him makes me happy and so if I can I do hope I can continue to stay with you two," Would he kick me out? I figured Sans asked him not to but I didn't belong here either. What if I made more of a mess from being here? What if I had messed something up from what happened with Sans earlier?

I felt my face grow hot as the image of him laying there while I touched and kissed his soul returned. Why was I so attracted to him? He wasn't even flesh and blood. He was bones. Bones with very very strong magic but still.

"Little human... I mean Frisk you are no problem. In fact I am a little surprised with my brother. He usually wont even let me in his room. In fact I don't remember the last time he took off his jacket," he laughed happily. I smiled too. It gave me a little hope. I took off the jacket and hugged rubbed my back and then hugged me. "Now I know Sans said not too but we need to go see Undyne. If she finds you on her own she will probably attack you."

I had the sudden image of a fish woman with blue skin and red hair holding a spear to my neck. I shivered as the image faded away. Maybe I should try and tell Sans some more about these sudden images. He seemed to know a something. Now wasn't the time though as Papyrus stood up and motioned me to follow. I grabbed the jacket and put it back on.

While we walked Papyrus told me stories of his training to be a royal guardsmen. He explained his dream and told me he wanted to do what he could to help others. He was so kind to everyone. It seemed like he had something nice to say about everyone.

After about half an hour we arrived at an area that looked like a night sky filled with blue stars. It was warm here so I removed Sans' jacket and held it in my arms. Within a few more minutes we arrived at a black and white house that looked like a strange kind of fish head. Papyrus knocked. The woman from the vision I had earlier answered.

"Papyrus! You missed your training yesterday and Sans wasn't at any of his post! What happened?" She yelled but actually seemed concerned. Then she saw me. She saw the jacket I held. A magic spear appeared in her hand. I flinched away scared. The pain never came though. I opened my eyes to Papyrus standing in front of me.

"Undyne stop. I need to talk to you and Frisk here needs to as well. I think you two can be friends. I am now friends with the human. I am sure you can too. I believe you may be up to the challenge," even though he just seemed to be his usual self I could tell Papyrus chose his words carefully. He knew this person well enough to keep her from hurting me for now. It was up to me from here though.

"I... Fine come in. Both of you!" She demanded and we entered. I followed Papyrus' lead and sat at the table. Undyne sat across from us. "So is this thing what happened to keep you both from your obligations yesterday? That isn't an excuse! If you needed to talk to me you should have immediately!" I couldn't help but smile. She really cared for the brothers. She turned to me now, "And you! You shouldn't even be here! Why do you have Sans' coat? What the hell is going on!?"

"Um... My name is frisk. I come from the ruins. My mom asked Sans to look after me. He was looking after me. I got a little ill from all the cold though. He healed me and it wore him out, It was my fault he wasn't there all day. Mr Papyrus was watching over him and me." Undyne busted out laughing. I watched her confused. Papyrus chuckled as well, "What did I say?"

"Mr Papyrus? The hell is that?" Undyne continued laughing as I blushed and looked at Papyrus.

"Just call me Papyrus or Paps. We are close enough friends," He smiled and I couldn't help but grin back. I felt like I already had a new family here as well. I would have to go back and tell mom about it one day. I held the jacket closer and smelled it. Undyne watched me her eyebrow raising.

"So Sans isn't with you. I suppose while that is usual for him to stay at home most days that he didn't want you here. If it wasn't for this bonehead here I probably would have killed you after all. For now I will keep tabs on you. If you do anything to anyone I kill you. If not then I suppose you just live your life. Sound like a deal?" I nod eagerly hiding my smile behind Sans' jacket. She looked at me strangely again. "Now my turn to figure some stuff out. How did you get him out of that thing? Does he even wash it?"

I laughed and looked at it thinking how to answer. I decided if asked I should be truthful. I couldn't hide it anyways.

"He gave it to me until I got more clothes. After I got sick he didn't want me sick again. As for if he washes it I'm not sure. It smells clean. It smells like him though..." the last part slipped out before I could stop myself. I blushed and hid my face in the jacket. Why did I say that? What if they asked-

"Smelled like him? How close did you get to that lazybones to smell him?" Undyne asked it. I figured she would. I could tell a technical truth. I didn't really want to say. I didn't know her that well. My face grew hotter. I couldn't talk. I felt like crying. my mind was a jumble. I didn't even hear the door open. Did it open?

"I carried her to the house, duh," Sans' voice was right behind me. When did he get here. Oh shoot, did he hear me? Was he going to be mad at me? "You guys having a party and didn't invite me? Then it isn't much of a party at all without a clown." I heard the chair next to Undyne being moved then sat next to me. He leaned over and whispered to me. "It's okay Frisky. I'm not mad. Calm down. Don't wanna stress yourself out again just yet." I lowered the jacket and saw his grin and smiled and felt myself relax. i handed him the jacket back and he put it on.

"Brother how did you find us? I was sure I was quiet when I was telling her we had to deal with this issue!" Papyrus seemed confused but Undyne didn't.

"Since when are you quiet about anything?" Undyne said in her loud tone making me wonder if she knew how to. I felt like Sans had the same thought. We both snickered a little.

"Well I figured you had a BONE to pick with her. If you didn't tell her she would think something was FISHY." I busted out laughing. I couldn't help it. It reminded me of the jokes he made to mom and how I felt relaxed around him.

"Sans! You are being a bad influence on Frisk!" Papyrus scolded but Sans just smiled his usual smile.

"Maybe she was already bad to the bone."

"SANS!" Papyrus sounded exasperated. he was used to this it seemed. I felt far more relaxed with Sans there though. The tension had left. I leaned back as Papyrus and Undyne started talking about training. I could feel Sans watching me. It gave me goose bumps. Not from fear but excitement. I felt so strange wanting to get closer to him. To feel that warmth coming from his soul again.

"Paps we should head back. Have to work later after all," Sans stood and took my hand pulling me out of my chair. "I will take Frisk back with me. Me and her need to talk again." I noticed he didn't mention that we never really got to 'talk' before. Papyrus nodded and stood as well.

"No Papyrus you stay here! You have to make up for the training you missed!" Undyne demanded pulling the tall skeleton by his cape outside to a different direction.

Sans kept hold of my hand until we were alone then picked me up. He didn't exactly look strong but it seemed effortless.

"Hold on tight. We are going to take a shortcut," With that a blue light surrounded us. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew we were in his room. Teleprt magic! Mom had told me a few people had it but like his soul magic it was a very old magic lost to the ages. He sat me down. He looked me in the eyes as if trying to find the words for what he wanted to say. "I want to talk about those memories. Please just listen first."

I nodded and moved to let him sit with me. He sat remaining silent again. This was difficult for him. It was easy to tell. I tried to think of a way to calm him. I started humming the music box melody mom had gotten me as I rested my head on his shoulder. He seemed to calm down. He stroked my hair.

"You really should stay away from me. I don't wanna mess you up Frisky," He sighed as he shook his head and closed his eyes. "So this isn't the first time we met. I have met you numerous times before. Over and over." I listened not sure if I should say anything. He kept stroking my hair. "The first time you were lot like now. It was a sudden change. The person looked like you. Dressed like you. They didn't talk though. They killed everyone. I was forced to fight them. I killed them Frisky. I killed you. So many times. Too many times to count. One time, I'm not sure what one since they all jumble together, it was YOU. You told me how sorry you were that this happened. That you had just wanted to be good. I remember that. It was around then that I started trying to make myself numb. I didn't want to make the mistake and hurt that kid again. They never showed up again. Just that other soul. That evil little thing." I could feel his power surge as he spoke of her. My head had started to hurt. I ignored it as I took his hand. He calmed again. "When I saw you I worried it was all starting again. That I would be sent back after having to watch everyone I care for die. I hope you can understand Frisky. I don't want to hurt you. I am just really confused. I don't know what is what anymore. What happened when. Just that... this time seems different and I want to-"

I head felt like it was going to split over. No! He was opening up to me. He was trusting me and I just got a stupid headache.

'Let me out! That damned skeleton remembers too much! Let me out!'

I couldn't stop it. I felt puled back as I fell forward onto Sans. I felt him move away. He was scared. I hated making him feel that way. The world went hazy.

(Chara pov)

I felt the power from all around me. How long had it been since I had last moved around in this body and not just as a soul. I streached my arms out a bit before looking back at the skeleton. He looked worried at first. I couldn't understand his feelings for the other soul. Love, what a waste of time.

"Miss me Sans?" I asked him mockingly. He glared his breathing becoming irregular. He was letting his emotions take him over. He had never done this before. Maybe this time would be... My thoughts were cut short. There was a pulse of his blue judgement magic. I was pulled to the ground.

"What are you? Bring back Frisk!" He screamed at me. How did he seem even stronger now? That other soul I shared this body with was weak because it refused to harm others. Because of this stupid 'love' but the skeleton was not like that.

"Remember that if you hurt me you will hurt her too," I reminded him. I felt the magic losen but just enough that my body no longer hurt. Not enough to move from the spot I was held in. He knew what he was doing. He summoned the blasters I was all too familiar with. He was willing to kill

He studyed me. I could tell he was thinking over what to do next. I had watched them from the other's mind. They cared for this trash I shared the body of. I tried to decide how to use that to my advantage but he seemed ahead of me.

"I will take care of you. I will feed you and bathe you if I have to but only for Frisk's sake," He magic growing and he obviously was having a hard time holding it back. As long as he didn't kill me I wouldn't have to reset the world so it didn't matter.

"Fine but who is to say I will ever give this body back?"

"Then I will have to kill you. That will force a reset right? I just have... have to make sure to protect her..." his voice trailed off as he closed his eyes. The blue flare of his magic still showing from his eye socket. I would not win this today but I could try and mess with his head. Wear him down.

"Kill me and I may give it back. You can betray her trust." I mocked but I heard the other soul in the back of my mind. 'No, I understand. He has to stop you Chara. You have hurt him and he just wants to stop that from happening again.' I cursed that goody goody of a soul. Still so long as she didn't remember this there was no risk of her telling him so. I made sure to make a note to erase this conversation as soon as I let her in control again.

"Whatever skeleton. Have your little happiness while you can," I spat and retreated back into the mind while wiping clean the memory from the girl.


	5. Chapter 5

(Sans prespective)

My magic took full effect once that thing retreated giving Frisk back control. I quickly pulled it back not wanting to harm her. I knew there would be pain regardless. I hated myself for that. Hated myself more for having hurt her over and over because that thing had taken over her body. Hated knowing that I currently couldn't stop it.

I walked over and pulled the limp body into my arms. My power still hummed in my chest. Anger and sadness and hate all rolled into one. I was a mess. I knew that. So why had I dragged her into it with me? She wasn't like me or that other soul or that damned flower. She was just a girl in the wrong place at the wrong time.

'But you aren't going to let her go are you? Knowing how messed up you are you still want her to stay with you.' The voice in my head nagged me. Yea, I was selfish but after losing everyone couldn't I be? She was the only one besides Paps I had ever talked to. The only one that seemed to understand me. She remembered some of the things we went through.

I picked her up and layed her on the bed shaking my head. I turned and turned the lights out before leaving the room. I instantly saw Papyrus standing in front of me. He looked worried. I couldn't blame him. He had a sense about him when people were upset.

"Sans... what happened? You never yell. Did something happen to Frisk?" He was too perceptive sometimes. I Sighed not looking directly at him. How could I tell him about this without him freaking out. Hell I hadn't even told him that I had feelings for Frisk yet. 'You haven't told her either though...' that damn nagging voice reminded me. With another sigh I looked up at Paps and nodded.

"We need to talk. I need you to listen and not freak out. Can you?" I regretted my choice of words instantly he looked at me hurt.

"Have I never not listened brother? You can talk to me. I may not always understand what you mean but I will listen. I wish you would trust me more. The last time I heard you scream was back about ten years ago when you were always having nightmares. Does this have something to do with that?" Again too perceptive. After the first few resets and me trying to tell everyone about the human trying to kill them I gave up. Every time I was thrown back from then I just told Paps that I had a nightmare. He would always act understanding and make feel better spaghetti. It usually made me feel physically worse but it was the thought that counts.

We walked downstairs to the living room and sat on the sofa. I looked around at the old house. It had holes in bits of the walls and the carpet was stained here and there. It was home. It had been for as long as I could remember anymore. Paps grew up here from a baby bones. It would probably always be home since Frisk's soul would be needed to go to the surface. I wasn't letting that happen.

"Paps, I have been through a lot. I know you think you were there with me and in a way you were but you also weren't. Those nightmares I used to have weren't nightmares. They are what is known as resets. When the world turns back time and starts a new time line. I saw... so many people die. Our friends all turned to dust. You..." I couldn't finish that thought. I felt my eyes tear up. Paps placed his hand on my back. He didn't say anything. He jsut listened. He was always so sweet. So pure that I feared taking that part of him away. Now I needed him. I knew I couldn't keep this up alone and I knew if anyone would help me it was him.

"So anyways the one doing all that was... was a human kid," Paps pulled away for a moment at this. He knew where it was going. I needed to tell him though. "That kid looked like Frisk. They didn't act like her though. They never spoke, never smiled. There was no kindness in them. I have told you before my second blue magic is called judgement magic... And I used it to kill that thing over and over. That was until ten years ago when that thing didn't come through the door. I thought it was finally over. Then... Frisk came through. I was ready to just get it over with. To reset but... it was different Paps. She was scared and a little annoyed at me. She wasn't the thing that kept killing everyone." I wasn't sure he would understand what I was saying. Hell it confused me still. I looked over at him and he nodded at me.

"When I met Frisk," he started, "She was so nervous but seemed to want to be friends. Friends with me. Besides you and Undyne I hadn't had many so that was so nice. Someone like that wouldn't hurt everyone we care about... and you wouldn't care about them." I looked at him startled and felt my face turn a light blue. Was I that obvious. As if answering my question Paps nodded. "I could tell. I have known you all my life after all and you have never acted to close so anyone before. Usually you don't let people in your room even yet she sleeps in there. Not to mention you let her wear that stupid jacket! It is your favorite. I hardly see you without it! I'm not sure she knows though... you really should be more honest brother."

I leaned back and looked at the ceiling. It was frustrating being so easy to read but at the same time it made me happy to know that my little brother noticed. He was right after all. I should be more honest with myself. More honest with everyone. Now though the threat of that other soul was there too. Could I never be happy? Could I not just have something go right?

"You are right Paps. I need to tell her but I kind of messed up already. I think she may not trust me as much as she says. If she does then she is more of a numb skull than we can even be," I threw in the joke. I shouldn't have. It was the only way to keep from falling apart. I had gotten her to touch my soul and now hurt her body while she wasn't even conscious to it. I sure wouldn't forgive me. Then again I didn't forgive easy anyways.

"Brother I am not sure what you did but I don't think it was so bad she would stop liking you. I mean she wouldn't let go of that thing! Said it smelled like you! Her little face turned as red as Alphys' when she talked to Undyne!" I looked at him a bit confused. Was he saying she had feelings for me? No, she couldn't. He must have been mistaken. 'Stop lying to yourself you dumb shit!' I heard the voice in my head. Well that was more optimistic than usual.

"Paps, she, um, said that?" I could feel the blush on my face. I hated it. Hated not being able to read people most of the time since I was too focused on watching to make sure they didn't get killed. Now I felt my soul spark again at the thought this may turn out well as long as that other soul didn't take control. I glanced at Paps waiting for an answer. He smiled and nodded. I couldn't breath. I closed my eyes and calmed down.

"Then I suppose I need to figure out a way to tell her huh? I'm gonna head to Grillby's. I have a skele-TON to think on after all. If bonely there was an easy way to say it."

I went to my room to grab some stuff to give to Grillbz when I saw him. I opened the door to see Frisk up and changing. I blushed and quickly shut the door. I should have knocked. I should have-

'You saw it,' my mind whispered. I had. I saw the scars. not large ones but ones that looked very very old. I took a deep breath and went back in. She was dressed now and turned to look at me. This also wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

(Frisk pov)

I saw the look. He had walked in on me changing. I knew he would ask so I figured I would just tell him.

"So those are... most likely from those other time lines you mentioned. I guess that some may have been from you now. I never thought about it. I always woke up back at the ruin's entrance before whatever that thing is took over. Her name is Chara I think. She was-"

"The first fallen child. I have heard of her. Not sure why she went fucking crazy though. I'm sure you don't either Frisky. Don't try and remember. You have had enough shit today. Yes I know I have a foul mouth. Paps started a swear jar for it. Didn't mean to it just startled me how hurt you looked. Knowing I was the reason for some of them. I told you that you shouldn't stay near me," I could hear the hurt in his voice. The last thing i wanted was to have him hurt. I knew now. I could remember more. He did it because Chara killed them. He had even watched as she befriended Papyrus and turned him to dust. I moved closer to him but he backed away.

"Frisky I also wanted to tell you something. It is hard. I have closed myself up for so long. After so many resets I couldn't let myself get close to anyone just to see them die. I want to be close to you though. What I mean is..." He trailed off. Was he saying what I thought he was? Maybe I should sa how I feel? would that help?

"Sans, I... I love you! I love your stupid jokes. I love your goofy grin. I love how you try and protect me even when this is the body you saw kill everyone. So Sans I love you!" I rushed over and hugged him shaking. I said it. If he didn't feel the same then that was fine. Now I at least knew I had the courage to tell him. If I could do that I had the courage to keep going.

"I love you too Frisky," He whispered hugging me. I felt my heart skip. He sounded sad. I understood. If Chara took over again he would have to kill me. He knew that. I was a problem now for him and a convenience to the other person who shared my body. I hated myself for causing him this pain. I hated I was so weak as to let Chara take over. I would appreciate this time we had.

"What do we do from here?" I asked softly looking up at him. He looked down at he a soft blue blush on his face. I giggle a bit, "Don't know either? At least I'm not alone."

He sighed, "Well first we need to move my stuff out of the room. I can't sleep in here with you." I pouted. I didn't want him sleeping somewhere else. I wanted to lay next to him. Be near the warmth of his magic. "Frisky I can't. I'm not good at controlling myself as is. I smoke and drink and make myself numb. I let you do something intimate without explaining myself. I know you say you don't care but please understand."

I shook my head. I knew I was hard headed. Mom had always told me so. He sighed again, "Fine fine. We will go get you a bed and... what is that look for? No, I am not getting a shared bed. No. No"

"But... Sansy..." I begged. I knew I was being difficult. I didn't care. I would get my way. He looked away. i could tell thoughts were running through his mind. 'Fucked up thoughts.' Chara interrupted my thoughts. I shook my head. That usually cleared my head but she just laughed. It hurt. Like her laugh was ringing in my head. I whimpered and covered my ears. Sans looked at me panicked.

"What is it Frisky? What do you hear? How can I help?" He was scared. I could tell. I calmed myself. She was still laughing but not as loudly. I didn't need him to worry over something neither of us could change.

"I'm okay. Can we please get that bed?" I knew I also used Chara to my advantage in this hugged me close. I felt his tears fall on my back. I hated I made him worry like this. I hugged him until he calmed down. He moved over to the bed and fell face first into it. I giggled and layed next to him. He looked over at me. He then let the lights in his eyes go black and the blue eye appeared. It was beautiful to me. A light blue glow surrounded him. I reached out and touched him. It was so warm. That was where the warmth was from. His magic.

"You aren't scared of this? You are strange kid," Sans sat up and the magic vanished again. His eyes were back to normal. I moved closer leaning on his shoulder.

"Sans you couldn't scare me. Your nothing but a cuddly bag of bones. You wouldn't hurt me. Maybe... her but not me." He looked a bit sad at this. I took his hand. I squeezed it lightly and his smile came back. He leaned over laying his head on mine.

"Lets go get that bed Frisky," I giggled and nodded getting up. I pulled his hands to get him up as i danced out the door with him. Papyrus was downstairs with Undyne. They were "cooking" from the smell of noodles and fire. Sans shook his head but was still smiling. "Don't burn the house down. Me and Frisk... um... Me and Frisk are going to go shopping for some more things. I also want her to meet Alphys latter. Would you mind introducing them Undyne?"

The fish woman blushed a little at the mention of this other person. "Uh, sure. We can go tonight. I was going to watch some anime over there."

"I don't want to be a problem. I-"

"Nah kid. It will be fine. A girls night! We will watch all sorts of kick ass anime! Besides I need to get to know you better and make sure you aren't going to hurt these bone heads," I felt Sans tense at this. I tried to quietly shh him.

"Okay. We should be back soon. I'm sure we will be besties in no time," I smiled to her. She grinned back. I quickly pulled Sans out. He had relaxed a bit. "It is okay Sans. It will be fine. She wont hurt me. I know she wont. I know you are here. Please be calm."

He relaxed as she walked into the snow. I followed him down to the store where me and 'pyrus had gone earlier. We walked to the back where the beds were. Since most of the monsters here were like rabbits I figured they must breed like them needing new bed. I giggled at the thought. I then remembered it was rather hard for monsters to have children. It would be impossible for me and Sans most likely. I felt a little sad at this. 'He can't even fuck you. He can't physically please you. Have fun with that kid.' Chara was trying to upset me. I ignored her. I had him. That was enough. We could always try. Maybe my magic could help.

"Sans, do many people use green magic around here?" I asked nervously. I was the only one that could use pure green magic in the ruins. I figured out here there would be tons of people. So if anyone got hurt then they would have help.

"No one has just green. Some monsters in hot land have a bit of green and I know a few that used to come from the ruins could use it here and there but it still wasn't their main magic. Why do you ask?" He looked at me and rushed to my side. "Frisky are you okay? You look super pale. Wait was that question because... can you only use green magic? That is a great think Frisky cake. I'm not sure where that came from. Shit um I'm not helping huh? What can I do? Are you okay?"

I leaned into him. I didn't understand. I didn't know if I wanted to. Was it because I was human? Was I just strange in general? I felt tears in my eyes but tried to hide them. He just held me. The shop keep looked at us strangely as she shook her head. I stood shaking just a little. Ever since I left the ruins things had been so confusing. Still, I had Sans and Papyrus and Undine and even Alphys. 'And one more. Flowey is still your friend.' Chara chirped into my mind. I shivered again. That damned flower fried of hers. I hated talking to it.

"I will be okay. I can only use green magic. Only light green. Not like barriers and stuff. I wish I had more but maybe I can at least be of some help to others with it. I suppose I am just going to be very different still. I will get used to it," I smiled at him. He nodded taking my hand. We sat on almost every bed before I found one filled with feathers I adored. I also convinced him to get a four poster frame and curtain. He didn't argue it and paid.

"Frisky cake, wanna go ahead and head to Undyne's? It is getting late. Here I will give you these," He handed me a cell phone with a key ring attached. on it was a small bronze key. It looked just like the color of the knob to his room. I smiled and opened the phone. There were four numbers. Papyrus, Undyne, Al who I figured was Alphys and his. I hugged him again. I wasn't sure how to thank him so I kissed his teeth making him glow a slight blue again.

"Promise to wait up for me?"

"Nope. I will be at home though," He told me walking off. I giggled. I took a deep breath. I walked through waterfall and knocked on the boor to undyne's house. She opened the door energetically.

"Hey! Come in! I was just about to finish getting ready! Want to help make something? I don't know many human dishes and I think Alphys would like something new. Not that I will let it be better than mine!" She laughed and went to finish making her hot drinks.

I walked to the fridge and noticed it was hot. I sighed. There was no way i could make something with this. I closed the door.

"I will make something next time. Can I help carry anything?" She laughed at my question.

"A weakling like you?! I can carry all the things with no effort at all!" She picked up all the bags like it was nothing. I giggled and followed her outside. "So what was that with Sans earlier? Never seen him act like that. Was like he actually CARED or something," She laughed a bit. I looked at the ground blushing. Could I tell her? I wasn't sure.

We were silent the rest of the way. We made it to hot land and walked to the large lab. We entered. Inside at a large screen was a lizard woman in pajamas. She gasped and looked over.

"U-undyne and... the... t-the human. S-sorry I wasn't e-expecting both of you. I-I wasn't ready. W-welcome. make y-yourself at home. I f-found some new anime. I h-hope you are r-ready," She said getting the TV ready. Undyne puled out the snacks as I found a place to sit.

"You must be Alphys. I'm Frisk. I hope we can get along," I was a little nervous. I was suddenly meeting all these people. It was a little much. I suddenly felt very small. I wanted to run back to Sans. I wanted to hide in his jacket. I blushed realizing that Alphys had said something and I had completely missed it. "Sorry what?"

"I-I'm Alphys.I u-um it is n-nice to meet you. I have s-so many questions for you. L-like how did you get here," I froze. I knew someone would ask. I didn't want to answer. I couldn't I pulled my knees up to my face and felt myself start shaking.

"Al I don't think the kid wants to answer that. Punk you okay? You look almost as pale as those skeletons," I looked up at Undyne and nodded a little. I did feel sick. The memories from before I fell. The memories that Chara had given me back from past time lines. It all jumbled in my mind but none of it was good.

"I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean to u-upset you. Lets just watch the show," Alphys went and put the DVD in the player and he show started.I sat quietly. I didn't want to eat. I felt sick still.. The few episodes soon ended and we sat in silence. I looked at the other two not sure what to say.

"So punk my question still stands. Sans seemed to actually do something. That skeleton never does shit so why did he just show up and even seem worried about you?"

"S-Sans did that? Really? Ohhh I smell a ship! I-I mean um... never mind..." Alphys blushed but looked at me expectantly. I felt myself blush as well. I could trust them right? Undyne already said we were going to be friends and she seemed to trust Alphys. Sans did as well. I could do this.

"We are sorta dating I guess..." I said softly. It was almost a whisper of Undyne shot up.

"WHAT!? That Skeleton has a mate!? When I haven't even told... um... I uh... NO! You can do better than that numbskull!"

I looked at her completely confused. Better than Sans? From what I could tell he had far more magic than anyone else in the underground. He was great at jokes. He was kind and sweet even if he maybe didn't think that about himself. Who could be better than him?

"Al! Call up that damned robot of yours! Even he would be better than that lazy ass skeleton!" I could tell from the sound of it this was going to be a long night. 


	6. Chapter 6

~Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long for this part. I actually got a little caught up in some things. So warning first lots of curing from Sans and Chara compared to past chapters. ALSO! Since it is taking me a bit to get chapters up now was going to try to do a Q&A for me or any of my characters in cluding Underfell Sans from my other Fanfic. Any questions in the reviews or PM me if don't want your name in the next part... if I get enough questions lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter and stay determined!~ (Sans POV)

I used a shortcut to get the bed home I knew I needed to explain what was going on to Paps. I took a deep breath. I took another shortcut to get to the living room. Paps gasped.

"Sans what have I told you about doing that!?" he fussed glaring. He then looked around, "Where is human Frisk? Did she not come home with you? In fact weren't you going to get a bed? Where did you put it?"

I looked away, "My room. Paps a lot has happened today. I may need to sit down. Come on. Let's talk bro."

Paps sat next to me on the sofa. I felt my thoughts rushing. Fuck my life. What the fuck am I doing?

"Paps remember how you told me that I should tell her how I feel? It kind of happened backwards. She told me she loved me. Fucking christ Paps I figured she would just leave. I figured that there was no fucking way. This shit is so confusing. Worse yet... I have done some fucked up things," I was scared of explaining this to him. He was glaring at me already. I hadn't even told him what I had done what was he upset about.

"Sans! Swear jar! Now continue," I started laughing. This was going to be even harder than I thought. I needed a drink. Maybe a lot.

"Okay, not the time Paps. I... almost kind of mated with her. I let her... I had her touch my soul."

"She can't pull out your soul though Sans. She isn't a monster less yet a boss monster. So there is no way she got your soul...oh... I... you took it out of... yourself..." He blushed. I felt ashamed having to explain that. Now there was another reason to hate myself. It would be best if Paps hated me too. Best if the whole world knew what I was. "Did she tell you after that?"

I looked at him shocked. "Why do you ask that? I mean... yes. It was after. She also had me get that bed. It is huge. She said she needed to sleep next to me. I suppose that means that she will be staying here," I looked over at him. He seemed to be thinking.

"Okay! You need to take care of human frisk! You are to make sure that she doesn't get hurt! She is very fragile! You have to start doing something! You also have to stop doing some things! Stop drinking and smoking! Stop... soul thinks! You know better!" I couldn't help but laugh. This was so much like 'pyrus. He was so full of love. So caring. I nodded though. it was a lie. I wasn't able to stop. If I did the nightmares would return. HE would return.

"Then it is agreed! I will even cook for all of us! However what will the human Frisk do!?"

"Whatever she damn well wants. She isn't from here Paps. We can't make her work. Do you understand 'pyrus?" I looked to my brother and he looked a little worried. I sighed realizing I needed to calm down. Paps didn't know my magic well but he still seemed scared of it. Who could blame him? I was still a monster. I got up, "Sorry paps."

Paps shook his head, "You are right Brother. I wasn't thinking of how human Frisk would feel! Thank you Sans!" He hugged me and I laughed. Same old Papyrus."To make it up to both of you I have decided to plan a date for you! Leave it to me!" He laughed before springing up and running out the door. I watched. A date? Planed by Paps? What the hell had I just gotten myself into?

-  
(Frisk POV)

It was about an hour of watching more anime when the robot showed up. He looked humanish. I could tell he was going to tired me out rather quickly though.

"Alphys! Darling! I heard you wanted me to meet the human! Whatever for at this time!? O my goodness! Look at you darling! The audience WOULD love you!Just so cute! So fragile!" he came over to me and twirled me around but then looked disappointed. "Those clothes though! We need to fix you up! Come on everyone! My wardrobe awaits!"

With that he ran off. Undyne had a wide grin. Alphys smiled a little as well.

"See? He likes you. Way better than that dumb ass skeleton. Alphys do you know where his wardrobe place is?" Al nodded and led the way. It was a bit away near the core. Being here made me nervous. Asgore was at the center of the core. I hated the thought of him finding me. As we were about to knock Undyne's phone ran. She answered.

"Yea? Oh hey Papyrus. We were going to see Mettaton. Yea the punk is with ? Why? NO! She is going to go on a date with Mattaton! What!? You gotta be joking me Papyrus! O-Okay fine but Mettaton has to get her ready at least! Don't fuck this up for them!" She hung up and looked over to me. She then leaned down and whispered in Alphys' ear. What was going on. What was I about to be part of?

"So change of plans. We are just going to ask this hunk of metal to help dress you. You have a... a date with that dumb ass skeleton of yours." I felt my heart jump as I bounced from foot to foot. Sans wanted a date. I knew we had admitted our feelings but this was still exciting. Undyne was trying to hide her smile. Alphys was clapping excitedly.

Mettaton opened the door, "Darling! I heard EVERYTHING! Come in! We have no time to waist!" He pulled me and Alphys was left outside. I looked around worried. He seemed to lok me over."No need for make up on you! That hair though. Lets fix it up shall we?" He took and braided my hair with small pearls. After he went to a closet full of dresses. I gasped looking at all of them. He willed one out that was a light blue with dark blue lace trims. I looked at him as tear filled my eyes. I hugged him.

"Darling! Dry those tears! You will look amazing! You will be fabulous! Maybe not as fabulous as me but very very close!" He pushed me into the changing room. I dressed feeling the soft cloth. It weighed almost nothing. I looked at my reflection not fully recognizing myself. I stepped out. Mettaton clapped and wiped a non existent tear away, "Lovely! Absolutely lovely! Just one last touch!" With that he placed a tiara on my head. I blushed and looked in the mirror.

"I... is that really me?" I saw myself speak but still couldn't believe it. I felt and looked like a princess. I turned away taking a deep breath. "Thanks Mettaton." I whispered and gave him a smile.

"Let's get you to that date!" He held me as he rushed to the area overheard before the makeover.

He set me down, "Have fun darling! Buh bye!" With that he was gone. I looked around. I was in waterfall. I picked my skirt up a little and started walking around. I heard Sans well before I saw him or Papyrus.

"This isn't a place for a date paps. This is... a joke right? I mean I suppose as long as she just comes from Alphys' then it may be fine. I didn't dress up..."

"Do you even have nice clothes brother? Besides who doesn't like Timmie village? The Timmies are very nice and said this would be fine."

"Who are the Timmies?" I asked walking over. They both turned to me and started a bit too long. I felt myself blush, "Um does it look-"

"Don't even finish that sentence. You look amazing babe. This place...isn't going to work. I TOLD you paps! I... uh... sorry. Lets head somewhere else," Sans looked embarrassed. I didn't care how he dressed. He was amazing. I also didn't care where we were. "Come on Frisky cake. Let's use a shortcut. Paps we may be home late. See ya at home bro."

I took a deep breath and we were suddenly at MTT resort again. He walked past everyone waving. They gave me strange looks but Sans kept moving holding my hand. We went to a table in the back. It seemed like the whole room was ment just for us.

"I reserved this room ages ago. I doubted I would ever use it but I suppose it came in handy. I'm sorry babe. I didn't know you would be dressed up or that Paps hadn't planned this out. Like... fuck... I wanted this to be special," He looked at me as though worried I was disappointed. I giggled.

"Sans it is fine. I would have been happy anywhere. I...It is just nice to get to spend time with you. This hair and dress were all Mettaton. He helped a lot... Sans... calm down. He didn't see me or dress me. Still, this is way more romantic than I took you for." His eye turned normal as he calmed down. He laughed a bit.

"Paps would probably feel the same. I um... also have a room reserved. If you are okay with that," He winked at me. I giggled but felt my face grow red. The food arrived before I answered. It was two rather large steaks. I started eating not answering him yet. He watched me as he ate. I avoided his gaze until my plate was empty.

"I... wouldn't mind. I mean in the end we are sharing a room anyways. So this won't be different," I tried to calm myself. It just felt different since it was right after a date in a fancy hotel and... why was everything suddenly spinning? "Sans I can't... stop falling..." I felt my consciousness fade to the back of my mind as Chara took over.

-  
(Chara POV)

I stretched and looked at the dress. It was far too girly for me. I tore the sleeves not particularly caring if my scars showed.I looked across the table at the skeleton. His eye was already glowing blue. I felt myself wince inwardly. I calmed myself.

"If you calm the fuck down I can help you. I can tell you about her past. What do you say big guy? Help me and I will help you for now," I smiled waiting for his responce. Hie eyes returned to normal. So I had a start.

"Okay start talking then maybe I will think about letting you go," I looked at him confused. Suddenly he was next to me. Then he transported us to a room. I was trapped to the bed. I tried moving to no avail. Suddenly my soul was visible. I watched worried. "Better start now or I may have to play this time. You at least look like Frisk." He smiled more as his eye glowed again. No, he wouldn't touch it. He was joking. He... reached out stroking my soul with one finger. I gasped loudly.

"No I will tell you... What do you want to know? Her past? I have that. She doesn't want me to say but... please stop..." He leaned back in a chair across from me. He gave a small nod. "So from the start. Frisk lost both parents when she was very very young. She doesn't actually remember them. She lived in something called an orphanage. She had no family of her own. She started school at the age of 5. That is normal for humans. Not sure if you knew." He seemed invested and even returned my soul.

"So we were her first family? The lady behind the wall mostly but in that first time line where me and Paps watched over her. Was that her first time having a family?" He seemed worried. Well he had asked.

"No someone took her in. They didn't pay much attention to her though. Sent her to a private school. She was picked on for her hair and skin. Her clothes weren't as fancy, her voice was too strange. The kids bullied her. They kicked her and beat her. She tried to get help. It... didn't go well. I can't tell you about... Stop looking at me like that. She will tell you that. It is just a bit messed up. I will just say the adults hurt her worse than even you did to us."

He was getting angry again. I shivered. He backed away. I Shouldn't be scared. I needed to use him. I needed to get him back. Get back Asriel. He could maybe help. I hated that thought. Besides if I reset it would be easier. I just had to get myself killed. It always hurt but I needed to do it to get him back. That is what Flowey told me. I felt tears fill my eyes and quickly retreated back into Frisk's mind.

(Frisk Pov)

I felt the fine sheets beneath me. I opened my eyes. Sans sat across the room. He watched me worried. I could only remember a bit of what happened. She had told him something. That look of pity. I hated that look. I could deal with it from him. I couldn't from anyone else. It was the look I got at school and from the people that had tried to be parents.

"Sans, what did she tell you? Please don't look at me like that. It hurts. They all looked at me like that. It... Sans?" He said nothing. He was just there holding me. I felt his tears on the remainder of the dress. I wasn't sure what to do. I slowly wrapped my arms around him and let myself cry as well. The memories of the past flooded back. The time before mom took me in. The time before I met Sans and Papyrus and Undyne and Alphys and even Mettaton. The time I wanted nothing more than to give up. The time before I had determination.

"So, Sans, I need to tell you some stuff. I'm scared to. I'm scared how you will think of me. I'm worried your feelings may change. I never even told mom about this stuff after all. She only asked a few times but I still never could bring myself to talk about it," I lay back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. He remained quiet. I wasn't sure how to start. Chara told him the beginning. She had mentioned everything except what they did to me. I supposed I should start there but that was hard for me to do. "I... didn't fall here. I jumped. Anything was better than being hunted. I told you I can use green magic. Well mom taught me how but I could use it a bit even before that. People said I was a monster. They used that as an insult. Looking back it is almost threw things at me and chased me into the forest surrounding the mountain. Sans... I came here to die."

He still didn't say anything. I couldn't look at him. I was just waiting for him to leave. Just walk away. I wouldn't blame him. I was different now but I had been so weak then. So scared. He sighed finally. I jumped a bit at the sound causing him to chuckle.

"Frisky cake I don't know what you went though. I wont change anything about how I feel because of your past. I mean I don't know what I would have done without Paps with me all this time. You didn't have anyone and sounds like they did some fucked up shit to you before you got to that point. Damn it Frisk if I had known that first time I would have tried to stop you from leaving before... the first reset... Wait the only way you reset is if... Oh god Frisk..." He looked t me with realization. I shivered. I couldn't remember as well as him but I knew he was right. Resets only happened when I died. I had left the underground and been killed. I sat up pulling my knees to my face. Sans had protected me back then as best he could. In the end he was just the guard though. I have not gained LV that time so he let me pass. I hadn't told anyone of why I was there. They had it bad enough down here in the dark confines of the barrier.

"When I came out that time... I cannot remember exactly what happened but I do know I died. I remember a little though. I remember that I do not want to remember. Sans all I want to know or remember is that we are here. That I have you and everyone else and that will never change."

He held me again lost in thought. I leaned up and kissed his teeth. He blushed a little and looked down at me. I giggled and stroked his cheek bone.

"I may have been a monster to them but here I can be of help. I can use green magic. I can help heal monsters that are wounded. Lets talk to Alphys. Maybe I can get some medical books and work on getting better at my magic." He nodded.

"Lets rest here for now. We will go see Al in the morning and head home," He said yawning and closing his eyes. I cuddled close to him and fell asleep.

-  
(Sans Pov and small time skip)

I layed on the bed yawning as I put the comic of the floor. I had been reading for a couple hours now and was ready for a break. I looked over to Frisk. She had apparently fallen asleep reading another medical journal Al had given her. She had been determined for the last couple weeks to become even better at green magic. I felt my soul swell as it always did when I looked at her. I forced myself to turn away. Maybe I should cook dinner for us tonight. Paps was on late guard duty so it was just us until morning.

A bit of movement caught my attention, "Morning Fri-" I stopped speaking as soon as I saw the red eyes. I sighed my good mood vanishing. I had to control my anger though. I wasn't going to hurt them. Not like what happened with Frisk last time.

Chara started to charge at me but then stopped where she was and sat. It wasn't by choice. I had been training my magic. With a lot of work and Al's help I had learned to control the exact amount of gravity.

"Not so fast Chara bar."

"Chara bar? Are you fucking mocking me? Fuck you!"

I felt a headache start up. This kid was a pain to deal with. No way was I staying calm on my own. I pulled out my cigarettes and lit it. Maybe something stronger but for now this would do.

"Yea. I have Frisky cake so you can be Chara why are you here kid?"

"I'm here to kill you! You need to die you sick fuck! Don't think I won't let her remember the shit you said to me!" I winced. I had said a lot of things in anger to Chara. Always threatening them if they came back. "Don't think I don't see the looks you give Frisk either. I know you want to fuck her. Want to torture her while you do it too. Because sometimes she reminds you of me doesn't she?"

I felt the anger hot in my bones. I dug under my bed pulling out some dog biscuits and quickly lit it. Damn this kid. Not that she was wrong. I hated it and the idea quickly left every time. Still the fact this kid could pick up on it pissed me off.

"Kid I would stop that line of thought unless... you wanna have a bad time," I let the lights of my eyes fade and the blue flame take its place. the flinched a bit. Damn why did it have to be Frisk's body? Why did the fact she was scared of me get me excited? Was it because it wasn't Frisk? Wait She wasn't Frisk. I felt my mind numb a bit. These biscuits worked wonders.I felt my grin widen and my right eye turn orange. I probably looked crazy. From the fact they were trying to get away I was right.

"So Chara wanna have a chat with your good pal?"

"Who the fuck is my good pal? I wouldn't be your friend even if you wouldn't kill me if I said yes!" I laughed and moved over to her. I could use my magic to make her feel whatever I wanted. I decided to give it a try and closed my eyes imagining a hand running up her leg.

"STOP IT!" well that worked. Punishment was in order but I needed answers.

"I will stop if you talk. Who exactly are you and what the hell happened to make you one with Frisky?"

"I can't. I... don't really... remember. As for who I am you already know me you dumb shit faced skeleton," I knew her? What the hell did the kid mean. Chara, that name. I did feel like I had heard it-

"Wait as in Chara Dreemurr? Like the first kid that fell down? But you weren't such a little shit when I knew you. You were a pretty nice kid. What the fuck happened kiddo?" The went silent. Yep it seemed I was right. How did that sweet kid turn into whatever this kid was. I shook my head.

"So you don't know how any of the stuff with Frisk happened and you wont say what happened to make you a mean spirited little pain in my ass?" The just glared at me. I took another long drag of the biscuit. Yep time to do something he had wanted to do for a while.

I looked over their body. Frisk's body. I shook my head. Get it together Sans! This was for her sake too. He went close and started undressing the angry Chara.

"what the fuck! Get off you creep!" I ignored her as i stripped her down and help her to the floor with my magic. I saw them. I could tell not all the scars were from our battles. Most were though. I traced the lines of a scar right over her heart. I knew there was a matching one on her back. I had the blaster hit her there over and over. I felt tears fill my eyes.

"Babe I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."I couldn't keep looking now. I got up releasing my magic. "I will be right back. You get to stay in here and keep quiet. got it?" They nodded as I left the room and locked the door. I walked downstairs. What the fuck was I going to do. I couldn't unsee this. I had scared her. Not just physically but mentally. She always seemed so happy. I wanted her to forget but then would she even want to be with me? I was the worst thing for her.

I poured me a glass of whiskey and downed it. I needed to be numb. Just for a bit. Just until I didn't see those scars as vividly. That wasn't happening though. I heard Frisk scream. I was too light headed from the drink and biscuits to use a short cut so I ran. I wasn't fast enough. I knew it from the cold feeling in my bones.

I opened the door to see Frisk wrist cut open. The little shit had found some of Frisk's scalpels I had forgotten to remove in my haze and forced a reset. I ran to Frisk and held her.

"Shh. I... I can't fix this. We both know I can't but I will. Trust me Frisky cake. I promise to protect you. I love you." I held back the tears. she needed me to be strong now more than ever.

"I... trust you Sans. I love you too. Stay... determined..." She leaned back and kissed my teeth before smiling as I felt the cold pull me back. Back over to After Tori asked me to protect her. To before she knew me. To before I told her I cared. I had lost her. I remembered but she would lose at least most of those memories due to Chara. I felt the magic. Felt the burning rage and sadness take me as the blaster appeared and took down half of Snodin's forest with it.

I panted and used a shortcut to appear behind papyrus. He gasped, "Sans what have I told you about doing that?"

"Paps I need a favor. Go home. I will keep watch. This... just please do this for me Paps," I was still panting a little. 'pyrus looked at me worried. I could tell he knew something had happened just not what/ He never would know. None of them ever would. That was why I had to fix this. Had to stop the resets. Had to save Frisk.

"Okay but I want a full report on why when you get home," He demanded. I gave a small nod as I walked towards the door to the ruins. I used another short cut. I could feel the strain on my magic but right now I just needed to see her. See her safe. She fell back when I appeared in front of her. No dust. Same as last time. I sighed in relief. Chara wasn't as in control as she though. I held out my hand for her. She shakily took it.

"Hey. Sorry if that clearance was bone chilling," I couldn't help but crack a joke. She giggled a bit. "Name is Sans. Sans the skeleton. Seriously you must be freezing though. Here." I took off my jacket and put it on their shoulders.

"Um... thanks my name is Frisk. Frisk Dreemurr. you must... are you okay?"

I blinked and realized I was crying. Damn it all. I was so happy to see her. So happy to have her but the memories kept coming back. All the time we spent together that she would never remember. Just me and that little skit stain. Unless there was a way to bring the memories back. NO! That would mean forcing them up. Hurting her. I fell to my knees. It was too painful. Too much for me right now. I needed to get home. I needed Paps to watch her. I had to have some time.

"Frisk... sorry. Listen I want to help you buddy. I just need you to trust me okay?" They looked a little confused but smiled.

"I trust you Sans. Anyone who loves bad jokes can't be bad can they?" I smiled and held back more tears. I loved her. My soul flared a bit making my magic surge. I felt my eye glow. She looked at it. I panicked. Was I scaring her again. I backed away. She moved closer and touched my cheekbone. "Your magic is so pretty. It is special isn't it?"

'More than I can still tell you kid,' my mind reminded me. I just nodded and took her hand.

"Don't let go of my hand. It is a bit of a ride the first few times," I used the short cut to the front door so I didn't upset Paps again. He didn't understand this power. I was fine with that. He was innocent. I opened the door, "Paps we have guest!"

He jumped up practically dancing, "What!? Guest!? I haven't even cooked today's Spaghetti though!" I chuckled and looked at Frisk. I was still holding her hand. I quickly let it go as we walked in. Papyrus saw her and ran over looking from one of us to the other then just shook his head. I wondered what was going through that mind of his. Regardless I needed to get out before I started mixing memory and current reality.

"So this is Frisk. Think you can watch her for me bro?"

"You are going there again aren't you?" I winced. Paps knew about the true lab. He knew I hated it there. He never asked why but usually urged me against it. I nodded not able to look at either of them. "Just be safe. I will save you some spaghetti." I smiled and nodded before turning. I didn't take my coat back. They needed to stay warm after all. I used another short cut after closing the door. i was in Alphys' lab. She wore her PJs and was watching another anime. She jumped when she saw me.

"S-Sans? W-what are you doing here?" She stammered. We had been friends since I could remember, well, remember before the resets. She had helped HIM. She worked along side me extracting determination. She never knew about the big projects HE did. It was better she didn't.

"The lab. I am going to be down there for a few hours. I need to look into some of...some of the old research," I almost mentioned his name. No... i would see him soon anyways.

"o-okay. I already fed them so the lab should be mostly clear. If you need any help let me know alright?" She smiled weakly. I nodded

"Thanks Al," I managed before short cutting to a hidden sector of the lab. He was always here. Always would be. Since the accident he was everywhere. The lab was the best place to see him though.

"Hey... dad..." I muttered. He turned to look at me. That cocky smile always on his face. I hated having to come to him. He was a genius though. Maybe all the biggest ass holes were?

"Sans, whatever brings my greatest creation here again? Right after another reset as well. Having relationship issues already?" He always remembered but for different reasons. He was in every time line forever. Just because I wasn't here didn't mean another Sans didn't stay after I moved on.

"Cut the shit you ass hole. You know damn well why I am here. I don't know why you always fucking mock me!" His smile faltered. I regretted my word choice. I had nightmares of this man still. Of the shit he did to me to give me these powers. "I need your help. I need to remove Chara from Frisk. Can you help or not?"

Gaster watched me for a moment as though pondering why I would ask. That fucking smile came back though. I knew I should have found a way myself. I knew that this was going to put either Frisk or myself or even both at risk. I could handle anything though if it meant keeping her safe this time.

"Will you allow me to continue my experiment on you? Allow me to increase those powers I gave you to destroy those filthy humans? I will also help you learn to control them yes. It will be just as painful or maybe even more so." There was a dark chuckle in his voice. I felt myself shiver. Closing my eyes I thought it over and nodded. "Excellent. We start with you immediately! Go to the table. I will need you to do exactly as i say."

I Walked over to the table I had layed on so many times before. This was a nightmare but hopefully it led into a dream with a happy ending. I knew the next part. it was always the same. I picked up the needle that was say next to me and took a deep breath opening my eye. It had to be quick. I never understood why I could feel it but I knew the pain would vanish quickly. That was the purpose of the first injection. The others would alter my magic. I steadied my hand and pushed the needle in holding back my screams. I quickly injected the solution and pulled the needle out. Gaster seemed pleased.

"You used to have to be held down just to get that one. This love thing seems like something I should put some time into studying. That or maybe it is her I should-"

"Touch her and every time line I enter from here on I will destroy every last piece of you. She isn't you fucking toy Gaster!" Even with the woozy feeling the medicine gave me I felt the magic flare up. His grin faded and three more syringes appeared. I growled and Did the same as with the first. I felt the burn of the magic. The uncontrollable desire to destroy inside me. I was a monster. I had almost let myself forget. Gaster laughed and vanished. That meant we were done for now. I lay on the table for a bit until the medicine started wearing off. Just the numbing one. The other would never fully stop.

Istood and used the short cut to the front door of the house. I opened the door walking in. Paps was on the sofa watching a movie and... Frisk was leaning on him. My jacket falling off their shoulders. For some reason this set my magic off. I couldn't control it.

"Paps please move. Please. I can't control it right now. i don't want to hurt you. I... Just please," I winced trying to cover my eye. I felt blood pouring from it. Papyrus got up quickly and backed away. the blood ran through my hands. It was warm and my eye burned I felt the power swell as my vision blurred. 


	7. Chapter 7

(Frisk POV)

I felt so warm suddenly. It was magic. It could smell it. Sans' magic. I had sniffed his jacket a few times since he gave it to me to keep warm. It was a pure magic. I opened my eyes to see him covering his eye. Blood was streaming from it and he was surrounded by a burning blue aura. I sat up pulling the jacket on. I got up walking to him. He tried to back away but i touhed his cheek. He seemed to calm a little. I hugged him. I felt the blood fall on his jacket. i slipped it off before hugging him again. My clothes weren't important.

"It is okay Sans. Everything will be okay," I whispered to he was away Papyrus had told me all about his older brother. How he always told bad jokes. How he hated to work. How he had asked to take a shift today to come find me. For some reason he wanted to protect me. I wasn't sure why he cared for me but it made me happy regardless. "I need you to uncover your eye. I promise I wont hurt you."

He lowered his hand looking at me like I was crazy then just started laughing. I blushed not understanding what was so funny.

"You hurt me? I'm here worried I would hurt you Frisky," He laughed more but I glared. His eye was still bleeding. How was his eye bleeding? He was a skeleton right? Maybe monster skeletons were different. I raised my hand to his eye and started focusing on healing. small green vines came from my palm. Sans went quiet but still seemed relaxed. As the blood stopped i winced feeling a sudden pain in my heart. Sans winced as well. I stopped the healing figuring I had to have messed up. He just looked worried, "You okay Frisky?"

Again he kept asking about me when he was the one covered in blood. What was wrong with this guy? 'Everything,' the voice in my head whispered. I knew the voice now. t was Chara. I shook my head to drown out her voice.

"Sans we need to clean you up. Think you can stand?" He took a deep breath and nodded as he slowly got to his feet. "Papyrus can you start a bath?"

"No no no no. I can clean myself. You. Here take this and go to my room. We need to talk," Sans handed me a small key. I looked at him as he walked away to Papyrus. Papyrus looked just as confused as me.

"He doesn't let me in there. Not that I would want to be. No room is greater than mine after all!" I could tell he was a little hurt though. I went okay and hugged Paps. He smiled and hugged me back, "It is fine Frisk. I can't be sad. Great People are never sad and I am the greatest people of all!"

"'pyrus I need you to move away from her. Sorry bro I know it may wake her but for all of our sakes I need this," Sans was suddenly there again. I moved away and glared at him.

"Sans I am not your property. I am no ones... So calm down. I am coming," I walked up to him. He looked a little shocked. He returned to his room. I walked in and crossed my arms after closing the door. He sat on the bed. He looked rejected. I suddenly felt awful. I walked over and hugged him close. He looked to me and gave a half smile.

"I'm sorry Frisky cake. I just feel alone. So much happened. Oh... um... didn't mean to call you that," He blushed a bit but still looked sad. I smiled and shook my head.

"No it is fine. Why though. Does it deal with... It deals with Chara and... and these?" I showed him the cuts on my wrist. He took my hands. It felt familiar. It felt warm. i smiled then winced and he winced as well.

"What was that? I felt something in my-"

"Soul?" He completed my sentence. I nodded. He took a deep breath and pulled in soul out. The fire blue soul now had a sliver of red in it. He looked panicked. "Frisky cake... I'm so sorry. I... you healed me when my magic was at its full power. It... merged our souls. I didn't mean for this to happen. Shit Frisky I really never meant this to happen."

"It is fine Sans. I'm not mad. How were either of us to know?"

"Frisky cake this shouldn't even be possible. Monster soul and human souls are different. This shouldn't even be possible. I... I know I can fix this somehow. I don't suppose Tori explained it to you..."

I blushed. Mom had explained to me about souls and how touching one was very intimate. I had never even thought that souls could merge.

"This is basically saying that we are married," His voice was low and nervous. I blushed more. I was married? To Sans? For some reason it didn't sound so bad but it wasn't right. He probably didn't want me anyways. He deserved someone special. I wasn't even a monster.

"I'm sorry Sans. I didn't mean this to happen. I know you deserve a monster who is extraordinary. I... Sans?" He was laughing. He pulled me to him smiling. I looked at him confused.

"Kid I wouldn't ask for anyone else. I... I met you before. I fell in love with you. I won't lose you this time. Okay?" I blushed brightly. What was he saying? He had met me?

'That damn skeleton messes up everything. We need to just reset. He will have to die if we don't.' I rolled my eyes ignoring Chara.

"Chara seems to agree we met before. It sounds good to me. I promise to protect you too Sans. Deal? We just have to work on that jealousy," I giggled kissing his forehead. He smiled. The first genuine one I had seen. It made me feel warm inside.

"So next step is getting some help to protect you. I know paps will if I explain what is going on. We need to ask Undyne and Alphys and Mettaton too though. If Asgore finds you and I'm not near you he will kill you."

"Doesn't he guard the barrier though? What if we can get out? Maybe-"

"No! Don't even think about it! I can't lose you again!" He looked panicked. I backed up a bit. He really was worried but I wanted them to get out as well. Now wasn't the time to mention it.

"Okay Sans I won't. Stay calm. Your power is starting to leak again," I warned hugging him close. He held me before leaning down and giving me what felt like a kiss on my forehead. I smiled closing my eyes. Before i thought of getting everyone out I would have to work on Sans' anger issues or at least his power. 'He changed,' I heard Chara's voice in my head,' He wasn't this bad last time. Something happened. It may just be that I reset it but I feel like there is more than that.'

"Sans maybe you should stay here and rest. I can ask Paps to take me to see them. You look tired," he nodded getting up and moving to the bed. He motioned me over. I went and sat next to him. He smiled taking my hand.

"Stay safe kid. If you need me at all call me. I will come no matter what," I smiled and nodded. I knew he would. I get up and left the room. Looking downstairs I saw Papyrus nervously watching the floor.

"Sorry it took so long Papyrus. We had a lot to talk about. He wanted me to ask you to show me to Undyne and Alphys. He said that you would be the be the best to talk to them" The skeleton brightened up. I smiled back.

"Of course! Who but the great Papyrus could speak to our friends and explain this situation! Let us be off!" I walked to him and followed him from the house looking back to Sans room only for a moment before putting my hand over my heart. My soul that was now combined with his.

Papyrus led me to the lab. It was much larger than I had expected. He had called Undyne on the way and found she was also there. Papyrus casually walked in. I followed nervously.

"We have arrived! I, the great Papyrus, have someone to introduce!" Undyne and Alphys looked down from upstairs. I could see the flickering of a television. I waved nervously. Undyne glared and jumped down.

"Papyrus that is a human! you know what our job is! We have to take them to Asgore!" She grabbed my arm. I winced away. Papyrus put his hand on Undyne's arm, "Papyrus we have to!"

"No Undyne. Talk to her for a bit and I'm sure you won't feel that way. Besides Sans and myself have become friends with her," The skeleton smiled his huge grin. I felt myself smile as well. Undyne let me go.

"W-what brings you h-here though?" Alphys asked now down the stairs with the rest of us.

"Sans told me that if I wanted to stay safe I would need to come to you. I don't mean any harm and if I can help find a way out I would like to," Alphys seemed to be thinking about this as Undyne glared again.

"The only way to break the barrier is to kill you and take your soul. So lets see it!" With that I felt my soul pulled out. It was forced and painful. I looked up at the red with the sliver of vibrant glowing blue. Everyone gasped. Alphys rushed over looking at it from a few angles but not touching it.

"That is a piece of a monster's s-soul. this s-shouldn't be p-possible," Alphys stuttered. I looked at the ground a bit embarrassed they had seem at all. "H-how did you do this? W-whos s-soul are you bonded with?"

I looked at each of them then the floor again. Papyrus came over to me. I flinched away. He hugged me and i started crying. The others seemed to understand from the interaction. I couldn't hear them but they whispered to one another. I leaned against papyrus as I reached up and touched the small sliver of blue on my soul. I couldn't feel the touch but I felt a rush of heat go though my body.

"Hey punk! Alphys and me have decided to give you a shot. See since you have the lazy skeletons soul merged with yours we would have to kill him as well. So what exactly do YOU want from us?" I thought for a second. As I did Undyne returned my soul. I looked up at them. I had to do this. I had to help all these people who cared for me.

"It is a bit much and I know Sans will not agree to it so I cannot ask for his help but... um... I want to see Asgore. I want to try and help break the barrier ," I stood up feeling my determination.

"He will try and kill you human Frisk! Sans would never forgive me," Papyrus warned taking my hand. Alphys nodded quickly. Undyne remained silent. I looked to her for help.

"Come on punk. I'll take you to the king. It was what I wanted from the beginning," She took my arm. I moved out of Papyrus' grip. I looked back at him and gave a weak smile. I knew there was a chance I may not see him or Sans again. Still, I needed them to have this chance. I needed to be able to get them out. 


End file.
